Malware, or malicious software, is software used to disrupt computer operations, to gather sensitive information, to gain access to a private computer system, or the like. Malware is a general terra used to refer to a variety of forms of hostile or intrusive software, and may include a computer virus, a worm, a trojan horse, a keylogger, spyware, adware, and/or another malicious program.